


Right Place, Right Time

by teicakes



Series: That Fucky Mer AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (don't judge me but i have literally sketched up floor plans of his house ok), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Like, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Other, Oviposition, PWP, aggressively living my house dreams through Shiro, boarderline porno halloween costumes, human shiro, mermaid au, season 4 of lost deep, shark ulaz, shiro's deep in breeding kink territory, with some arguable fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: Ulaz has struck out with all the fish in the sea trying to find a mate. Forced to wander up on land to look for someone, he never expected to stumble across a human who might just be the answer to all his problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm never going to leave merfuck territory ever its MY HOME AND I LIKE IT OKAY. I was trying to put off writing this but sometimes u can't lie to your thirst okay.
> 
> This is more or less an in-universe continuation of the other work in this series, but you don't need to read that one to understand much in this AU. All you gotta know is Galra = merpeeps and breeding season is upon us.

Ulaz stumbles through the streets of town on uneasy legs, cursing the spindly appendages as he makes his way through the throngs of humans milling up and down the main drag. Surprisingly none of them pay him any mind. They all seem far too preoccupied with each other and the strange dress they wear. So far he’s spotted some outfitted like foliage and intimate objects, others in scant scraps of clothing he can only guess are some human occupation he’s unaware of. A few of them point to him every now and then with a smile and a cry of “ _Duuuuude! Nice costume_!” He simply sighs and keeps moving.   
  
It’s come to this after all. He only has a limited number of hours ashore to find someone and make it back to the sea.   
  
He’d been horribly unlucky. For the second year in a row Ulaz has been unable to find a mate among other merfolk. The first, his first year ever being of age, the female shark he’d been courting had changed her mind last minute, allowing a behemoth of a great white to have her instead. The remainder of that season and this one had been far worse. Not a single viable partner to be found. The closest he had come to was stumbling across that seahorse, already swollen with eggs and fiercely defended by Kolivan. He shivers. He’d been dangerously close to being on the losing end of a fight. He’d have to find a way to make amends at a later point.   
  
With the sea seemingly out of fish for him he’d been forced to turn to land, closing his gills and adopting a set of confounding human legs to look for a mate. There were always whispers of the odd coupling of his kind with humans, specific breeding types of them capable of carrying young. No one could offer any help as to which were able to take in a clutch of eggs, other than the fact that sometimes they emitted a strange, slightly sweet smell.   
  
Walking past the the scattered packs of humans Ulaz is beginning to doubt that rumour. They all smell the same to him, a mix of sweat and human and something else always on the breath of delusional sailors. Even those that resemble the child bearers of the sea with their generous hips lack the smell he’d been told of. He sniffs in distaste as another such one stumbles past him, laughing to her friends in a get-up that appears to be half bird, half bathing suit.   
  
This was clearly a waste of time.   
  
He turns heel and makes his way down a less crowded road, trying to double back towards the beach. He had no idea why he’d bothered to listen to the rumours Thace and Regris told him, this was just as fruitless as their own quests to find proper mates. At least both of them had a chance at raising a handful of young on their own, their eggs able to mature in the waters of the deep under careful care and monitoring. For him… he pressed a hand to his gut where he could feel the half dozen or so orbs ready and waiting a mother… there would be no such chance. He would either have to be outstandingly lucky when he returned to courting in the sea, or give up some of them forever.   
  
The street he turned down now was a narrow thing, full of the scent of urine and trash. Ulaz’s nose crinkled in displeasure, quickly searching for the next crossroads so that he might leave this place faster.   
  
There was a crash to his left and a rectangle of light opened to two humans spilling out into the lane before him. The bulkier of the two seemed intent on herding the second into the corner between alley wall and trash bin.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were coming onto me,” he huffed. Ulaz took a few steps closer. The bulky one seemed to be wearing some form of armour under the numbered shirt he was wearing, the word and number on his back combining to declare “PoundTown 69”. His shadow blocked the other. Ulaz took another step.   
  
At this new angle he could see the face of the second human, black hair with a shock of white at the front. From what he could tell the build appeared to more masculine, even in the low light from the half-open door he could see the muscular definition in their bare arms. This one appeared to be dressed as some form of… land creature in clothing meant for an infant. Their shirt barely made it halfway to their navel, bottoms hardly covering anything legs at all.   
  
“I… I’m really not,” they stammer, and Ulaz settled on male by his timbre. “And I really need to get going now, I have to get home.”  
  
“Are you sure about that sweet-cheeks?” PoundTown 69 huffs, drawing in a breath. “Because right now you smell good enough to eat.”  
  
Ulaz decides that tonight is not the night he learns if humans truly invoke cannibalism or not and steps in. A long blue-grey arm shoves its way between the two of them as he steps between sweet-cheeks and this predator.   
  
“He said he needs to get going.” Ulaz’s voice is cold, his dark eyes glinting dangerously as he stares down his nose at the man. Evidently PoundTown 69 is intimidated, he takes a step back, wide, flounder-like eyes scanning him up and down in disbelief.   
  
“W-what are you doing man?” he growls, “And dressed up as some freaky… shape of water dude like what the hell? The two of us were just about to find someplace nice and private.”  
  
“Then I would suggest someplace that doesn’t smell like feces,” Ulaz retorts. This man is far from a gentleman.   
  
“You don’t get to cockblock me right before I land a hot little piece like this, get out of my way fishboy! Unless you’re looking for a smacking.”  
  
“It looks like you are,” Ulaz sneers, and reveals the pointed edges of his teeth. The muscles of his crossed arms tense as prepares to lay the man out on the street if he dares lay a single grubby hand on him.   
  
PoundTown 69 seems to reconsider taking him on, perhaps realizing taking on someone a head taller than him and a set of teeth that can rip flesh from the bone won’t be the brightest idea of his night. With one last dirty look at Ulaz he storms back indoors, slamming the door with him. Sweet-cheeks looks instantly relieved, sliding down the wall somewhat as he lets out what is no doubt a long-held breath. He runs a hand through his hair, lost in thought for a second, and then smiles shyly up at him.  
  
“Thanks a ton,” he says, and for the first time Ulaz has a proper look at him. Although PoundTown had made him look small, this one is taller than most other humans he’s passed tonight. Muscular too, by the looks of the vast expanses of skin the man’s showing, though why he didn’t just fight that jerk Ulaz has no idea. Despite his frame his face is young, bright eyes and soft skinned. Pretty almost. As his eyes trace down his form Ulaz notes his hips are on the smaller side, the hint of something suggested at in the shadows of his shorts. A shame, but not why he intervened in the first place anyway.   
  
The man clears his throat and Ulaz realizes he’s been staring at the curve of his calves tapering into his two tall, heeled boots.   
  
“My apologies,” he mumbles, returning to look at Sweet-cheek’s face again. “I was just admiring your… your boots.” It was the man’s entire expanse of legs really, but that type of thing seemed a touch to strange for human conversation. ‘ _Why yes, we all have legs. What’s your point?_ ’ Seems it really didn’t seem to be the right direction to take things.   
  
“T-Thanks,” Sweet-cheeks says again, and this time Ulaz notes some extra colour in his cheeks. Sweet indeed. “They were a dare from a friend, but I’m glad someone else likes them.”  
  
“They look hard to walk in.”  
  
“A little, but I’m headed home, don’t have far to go.” He looks Ulaz up and down in turn, and his rose-rimmed mouth hangs open. “I… but your costume, I mean, holy crap! It’s amazing! You’d swear you were actually a real merperson, or the creature from the black lagoon or something!”  
  
In terms of ‘costume’ along the lines of what humans defined it as, Ulaz fell on the severe end of the spectrum right at ‘only covering up the bits humans don’t like to look at in public’. He’d gone and grabbed a scrap of cloth off a fence near the harbour and knotted it around his waist, nothing more. Still, it was nice that his attempts at human modesty went appreciated.   
  
“Thank you. I spent much time acquiring it.” He _had_ spent several precious minutes on the surface hunting for something like it after all. But speaking of… Ulaz gave the man a curt nod. “Unfortunately I need to leave now. Have a safe journey home.”  
  
Sweet-cheeks looks at him in confusion, but all to soon that polite smile is back on his face. “Of course! Sorry about all that… I thought I had another day or two but it looks like I’m early this month, and right when I’m out around a bunch of jerky knotheads like that guy.” He wags his head back at the closed door. “Thanks for the reminder. I should get moving too.”  
  
They both take several steps down the alley, the human’s boots clapping along the pavement beside Ulaz.   
  
“Are… are you going this way to?” the human asks.  
  
“Yes. Are you?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
They walk one block together, then another, the human following Ulaz by a half step behind. He can’t see the man but he can smell him, salty and sweet with the strange tinge of the cured hide his boots are made of. It’s making him uneasy, and as they make it to the third intersection Ulaz stops.  
“Are you headed to the pier by chance?”  
  
The man startles. “Y-yeah… I am. You too then…”  
  
“If that’s the case, would you prefer to walk together? Officially? Rather than this?”  
  
“Ah, True!” the human laughs. “It seems stupid to anything otherwise.” He falls in step beside Ulaz, heels now clacking beside him rather than behind like a great whale stalking him with their echoes. “I guess I should introduce myself then. I’m Shiro.”  
  
“Shiro…” Ulaz tests the name out. It has a nice tone to it, rolls off the tongue in a way that would leave a leave a little trail of bubbles in its wake. “I like it. I am Ulaz.”  
  
“Ulaz… that’s one I haven’t heard before. Were you just out alone tonight?”  
  
“Yes. I'm not from here so I had little choice in the matter.”  
  
Shiro laughs, clutching his stomach, perhaps squeezing it a little too hard as he does. “That’s… that’s pretty true.”  
  
“What about you?” Ulaz asks casually, but he’s trying to investigate Shiro’s side as he does. There’s no tell-tale smell of blood for an injury, just that same salty-sweet mixed with leather.   
  
“Uh, well I _was_ out with friends earlier, but they left me a few hours ago. Lance was basically trying to climb Hunk like a tree and I’m pretty sure they went home to… y’know. So the last few hours was just dancing by myself and then dealing with that jerk until you came by. Thanks again, by the way.”   
  
Shiro’s shoulder bumps against Ulaz’s arm and he feels the heat of the man’s body. It’s almost as strong as sun warmed rocks on a hot day. Shiro seems to take no notice of this, perhaps walking even a little closer now.   
  
“So you’re from out of town then. Here for work then? Pleasure?”  
  
“Ah. I suppose somewhat here for pleasure, but not exactly. I’m looking for something.”  
  
“Oh, so more of a personal trip? Like finding yourself?”  
  
“Something like that,” he sighs. More like finding someone else.  
  
“Well, nice to know that this town made your trip list,” Shiro smiles. “This place isn’t exactly a tourist destination after all. Yeah, we’ve got some nice parks and the harbour but the night life here is pretty dead aside from holidays. The pier’ll probably be deserted now, I’m surprised you’re headed that way.”  
  
“I’m staying nearby.” It was true after all, the ocean was just a few strokes away from it. “You as well?”  
  
“A…Actually I live there, in one of those floating houses.” Ulaz raises an eyebrow at that. Human houses were boxes that sat on land, not water. Shiro seemed to take note of his confusion and carries on. “I know it sounds weird, yeah, but it’s really nice. I’ve got these amazing views of the ocean and this little secret garden in the middle of my house. Not to mention the pier rental fee is way less than a mortgage anywhere else around here.” He shrugs. “It’s just peaceful. I like it.”  
  
There is a definite keel to Shiro’s gait now. Every half dozen steps he feels the other brush up against him more and more, all the while that smell is growing stronger and stronger. Whatever it is, it’s more sugared than anything Ulaz has ever smelled before. His breathing is getting heavier too, lips parted.   
  
“You’re so tall,” he says dreamily, and Ulaz’s entire shoulder warms as Shiro leans against it. “It’s so nice… I’m usually taller than everyone else, especially in heels like now.” He rubs his cheek against Ulaz and sways dangerously. A giggle — more of a titter really — bursts from him and he sways back the other way. “Wow… it’s really hitting me this time around.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Ulaz asks, arm out and braced in case Shiro decides to try and fall next. The human straightens up his walk a bit for a few seconds, coy little smile on his face as he looks Ulaz up and down before it breaks into a full on grin.   
  
“M’fine,” he says. “I’ll just take my heat suppressants when I get home. _Dang_ , you’re ripped.”  
  
Shiro could have whipped out a flounder from his shirt and slapped him across the face with it and Ulaz would have been less shocked. He can’t help but look at the man again, the _man_ he’s almost sure. He doesn’t look like the mate type, but then he suddenly remembers what Thace had told him about sweet smelling humans and the growing sugary scent wafts over him anew.   
  
“Y-you’re in heat?” he sputters. Heat… heat was just a state of being ready for mating. There were no symptoms with it, at least none like this.  
  
Shiro snorts. “Oh my gosh, wait you can’t smell it on me? Ulaz is your nose okay, you might want to get it checked out.”  
  
“My nose is fine,” he sniffs.   
  
“I’m not so sure. Dang. And you’re so hot.”  
  
“You’re the one burning up.” He’s trying to remain calm now. Finally a touch of luck for him, but Shiro’s far more of a wild card now than he’d expected. Was this how humans were during mating season? Teetering around like newborns and burning up? He watches as the human’s steps are starting to take on a drunken edge, his wobbling becoming even more pronounced in his heeled boots. “Are you sure you’re fully alright?”  
  
“Ulaz, s’like you’ve never seen an Omega in heat before. I’m fine. It’s just a little strong, I’ll use a toy when I’m home. I’m fin-“  
  
Shiro’s heel catches in one of the gaps in the boardwalk and falls forward, face moving rapidly towards the splintered wood. Ulaz is there though, grabbing the human before his face can be newly acquainted with a set of splinters and tugging him to his chest. From between his arms and his body Shiro lets out another laugh, more aware this time.  
  
“Okay… maybe not totally fine, but that just makes it a good thing you’re here.” Ulaz makes to let him go but Shiro refuses to move. He can feel a hand stroking his stomach absently and Shiro’s hot breaths against his arm.   
  
It’s completely foreign compared to touches in the water. His sensitivity feels as though it’s increased ten fold, as if he can sense every last drop of moisture in Shiro’s breath as it ghosts over his parched skin, drinking it in greedily. The difference in warmth a few inches makes too, it makes him want to have Shiro pressed flush against him, his body heat leaving patches of warmth across his own, feeling where every last bead of sweat is on the other’s body.   
  
He’s acutely aware of something warm and wet grinding against his rapidly due legs as Shiro’s hand drifts down lower. The human’s wrapped one leg around one of his, rutting his crotch up and down Ulaz’s thigh as he stares up at the merman, one lip tucked behind his teeth. A jolt shoots up his spine as Shiro grabs the bulge of his members through the thin cloth.   
  
“Hey… Ulaz…” Shiro purrs, and Ulaz has to bite his tongue to keep from standing to attention. “How about instead of a toy, I fuck you instead?”  
  
It’s then that Ulaz’s brain short circuits.   
  
Shiro continues to rub against him, whatever liquid pooling between his legs slowly dripping down Ulaz’s thighs, warm and heady with that sweet scent that is all but consuming them right now. It’s tempting, _oh Poseidon_ is it tempting, everything he could have hoped for, a mate ready and willing for him. It’s not that he’s unwilling, he’s fighting every last instinct of his not to take Shiro then and there. It’s the the tingle in his limbs, that tell-tale sign his time on land is almost up.   
  
“I… we can’t. Not here.” With some luck maybe he can coax Shiro down to the shore, roll around in the waves enough that he’ll be able to keep this appearance up long enough to finish the courting. If not, well, there will be a very conspicuous merman trapped on a pier beside a heat-drunken human.   
  
Shiro’s grip on his bulge moves away, contemplating.   
  
“That’s… that’s a good point actually. Don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” He stares up at Ulaz and for the first time he really sees Shiro’s eyes, deep black with a ring of grey, twin eclipses in skies of white. “Come back to my place?”  
  
Ulaz doesn’t even have time to form a response. Shiro is already dragging him down the dock, towards a caged off door, his grip painfully strong despite their size difference. Something tells him he won’t be let go even if he tries. He can see Shiro’s legs, now shining in the lights of the boardwalk with the slick glinting of them. As they walk a bead rolls down from the human’s shorts, trailing along the curve of his inner thigh, slipping a down more and more with every step.   
  
Shiro makes quick work of the gate’s lock, quickly tugging Ulaz down the narrow gangplank and onto the precarious little floating dock below. Boats bobbing on either side of them, Shiro continues to drag him along, letting out little noises every few steps between his panting breaths. The ocean is just a few feet below them, if Ulaz stooped down he could touch it, wet his exhausted legs, but he can’t. He tries to stop, twice, only for Shiro to jerk him by the arm, looking over his shoulder with a pout, slick covered finger tapping those pink, pink lips.  
  
“You don’t want to spend the night with me? I’ll let you fuck this heat right out of me.”  
  
There isn’t a bone in his body willing to say no. His steps are even more drunken then Shiro’s now, fighting with every fibre of his being to hold this form just a few seconds longer. The human brings them up beside an enormous box at the end of the marina, a great dark thing made of glass and metal and wood, and with one last cheeky grin, tugs Ulaz over the threshold.   
  
As soon as they’re through the doorway Shiro is tugging Ulaz up against himself, grinding back into his hips with abandon and the pair of them tumble to the floor. Shiro lets out little more than a grunt as Ulaz lands between his legs, hurriedly groping at his head and neck and sloppily kissing up his neck and jaw. Ulaz can feel his limbs beginning to turn, legs fusing back into tail, his fins rising slowly from his back and hips, but all the discomfort at them growing back is drowned out by Shiro’s breathing at his lips.   
  
The Omega — that’s what Shiro had called himself, hadn’t he? — was nosing at the corners of his mouth, lips sucking and pulling at the soft flesh trying to part them long enough for him to deepen it. He pulls back for a second, Ulaz’s bottom lip locked between his teeth, eyes half-lidded and full of lust, and the merman cracks. He lunges forward, taking Shiro’s mouth in his as his hands tangle in the human’s hair and the carpet beneath them, hungry, tasting. Shiro is gasping between kisses, lips springing free from their lock on lips or teeth or tongue as if surfacing from the depths, only to dive still deeper into him.   
  
It’s impossible to keep his hands off of him. Ulaz can feel Shiro’s fingernails scraping up and down his back, whether for purchase or sheer feeling he has no idea other than he’d better not stop. His body is as willing as his mouth, hips rutting up into Ulaz’s belly with wet, frictioned fabric as he mewls into Ulaz’s mouth, grinding the firmness in his crotch against the merman’s navel. His legs are no less desperate than the rest of him, thighs squeezing at Ulaz as if he’s about to leave him, trapping him their embrace.   
  
There’s a sudden tug at his backside. Shiro’s foot, still in those impossible boots, hooks onto his dorsal fin, tugging Shiro up his body and smearing slick from his groin to chest. The human pauses, mouth agape mid breath, clouded eyes looking south, trying to figure out the source of his purchase. A muffled “wha…” escapes him, dampened by the presence of Ulaz’s tongue in his mouth. Ulaz watches as his eyes trace downwards in the dim light of the room, following the spike where his leg is hooked down the taper of his tail to the sharp fan of his caudals. Slowly, Shiro’s face turns into one of contemplation, then finally realization.  
  
“Are… are you a merman? An actual, real live merman?” Ulaz waggles his tail sheepishly in response. There were two ways this could go. Shiro could be terrified or accepting. What Ulaz doesn’t expect is Shiro lacing his hands behind his head, pressing their noses together and the warmth of his breath ghosting over Ulaz’s cheek as he stares deep into Ulaz’s eyes with lust increased three-fold.  
  
“I thought it was too good to be true… an Alpha that tall and good at makeup. I never would have thought…” he grinds himself up into Ulaz’s middle, the edge of his ass pressing up against the base of Ulaz’s shafts, “that you were a merman. _Fuck_ , I bet you’re huge too…”  
  
One of Shiro’s hands reaches down between them, fiddling with the fastenings on his maddeningly tight shorts and trying — with difficulty — to wriggle his way out of them. Ulaz can feel each buck and shimmy beneath him, the friction almost uncomfortably welcome between his pelvic fins. It’s been too long, _far too long_ since he’s done something close to this, and on land everything is ten times as sensitive, the dryness of his hips against Shiro’s slick ones only serving to increase sensation. He can feel himself hardening against Shiro’s ass as the Omega squirms his way out of his bottoms, more and more of his flushed skin pressing against his tail, and with one swift tug he rips the sheet from his hips as Shiro kicks his shorts into the nearby darkness.   
  
They both stop, Ulaz raised on his hands, to stare at the other.   
  
Shiro’s skin is the same rosy cream as the rest of himself, the smallest patch of dark hair tapering down to a single small shaft. It’s barely longer than the human’s thumb, maybe twice as wide, but that’s not what draws Ulaz’s attention. There, right below it’s base, nestled between Shiro’s thighs is an opening, pink and slick and _waiting. Fuck was it waiting for him_. He could only imagine what it was like, hot and wet and willing, just like the rest of Shiro. He stares, enraptured, and watches as it all but trembles with anticipation as one of Shiro’s hands comes to ghost over Ulaz’s own groin.   
  
“ _Holy shit_ ,” Shiro breathes, “you have _two_ cocks…”  
  
Ulaz suppresses a chuckle and looks down. He supposes to a human the sight of his twin members is something new. They jut down from between his pelvic fins, right where his hip bones meet, now standing proudly too attention where they bump into the base of Shiro’s belly with each breath that leaves him. No barbs, no tricks, but he’s proud of them all the same.   
  
“Will that be a problem?’ he asks. At the sight of Shiro’s one small cock he’s concerned the human is balking at the prospect of taking one of them.   
  
“ _Fuck no_ ,” Shiro hisses, and flings his legs around Ulaz’s waist, lifting his hips off the floor to grind himself into them. Ulaz fights back a moan as he feels them rub up against Shiro’s smaller shaft, smearing slick up and down the lengths as Shiro moans into his neck.   
  
“Who’d have though,” he groans between bucks, “that tonight I’d go into heat…” Shiro bites at Ulaz’s neck, “find an Alpha…. who’s a merman… with two huge cocks… and he’s going to fuck me with them.” A wicked smile crosses Shiro’s face as he hikes himself higher up Ulaz’s hips, until his cocks are pressing up against his navel, leaking twin streams of pre down the human’s front. “I can’t wait to feel both of them in me… stretching me out… coming inside…” A shiver runs up the Omega’s spine, shooting fresh feeling through Ulaz’s cock. Shiro is beyond ready, he’s all but begging to be mated. Never in a hundred years would Ulaz find himself this lucky again.  
  
“Tell me,” he says, face coming to rest in the crook of Shiro’s neck, hands wandering down to grip the Omega’s hips, kneading the plump curves of his ass.  “What do you want me to do to you. I can’t promise to do it if you don’t.”  
  
The purr of frustration from Shiro as he separates their hips almost has him thrusting straight into the human. “Fuck me,” Shiro huffs, “you’re gonna fuck me, and with both those cocks. You’re going to fuck me until I’m coming dry around you, until I’ve milked you of every last drop.” His voice drops the lowest yet. “Fuck me until you’ve bred me up proper.”  
  
Had he been inside Shiro he’d surely have come on the spot.   
  
He wastes no time, pressing one finger, then two into Shiro’s hole. It swallows them greedily, hardly noticing the intrusion other than the gentle sucking at them every time they pull back, begging them to stay. As he adds a third Shiro huffs, fucking himself down on them to the knuckles before yanking himself off Ulaz’s hand.   
  
“I said fuck me with your cocks,” he frowns, spreading his legs even further in anticipation. He’s completely unabashed towards the string of slick dangling between him and Ulaz’s fingers, instead trying to grasp and guide one of Ulaz’s cocks towards his hole.   
  
Ulaz raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Shiro’s clearly ready for this. Taking one of his cocks will be nothing. He lines up with Shiro, letting one of them butt against his entrance, pre and slick now mixing together into a stream slowly oozing down Shiro’s crack. He pushes in, letting the first inch sink into the wet heat, and Shiro lets out a gasp.   
  
Ulaz stops, waiting for the human to signal him to continue, despite every last instinct of his screaming at him to drive home inside him. Shiro cracks an eye open, squinting up at Ulaz with a pout.  
  
“I said _both cocks_.”  
  
“Are…” he starts, unsure of the resilience of human bodies, but Shiro cuts him off.  
  
“ _BOTH,_ ” he repeats, and yanks Ulaz’s other member up against his rim. There’s a second of resistance as he pushes the tip through the ring of muscle, a slight clenching of Shiro’s jaw, and then it slides in, coming to sit halfway inside him beside its brother. The noise that leaves Shiro is pure satisfaction. He can feel the human’s insides relax around him, opening to the intrusion inside his body like a welcome guest. The next time Shiro looks at him, its with a smug smile of satisfaction. “I told you they’d fit. Now, _fuck me_.”  
  
Ulaz is more than happy to oblige. He lets gravity pull his hips down, sinking deeper and deeper into Shiro’s warm, wet passage. He can just feel the end to Shiro’s insides as his hips come to rest against Shiro’s thighs, twin cocks filling him to the brim. A noise, a deep, purring animalistic noise escapes Shiro as he winds his legs around Ulaz’s middle again, rutting up against the merman and letting the shafts inside himself bump and grind against his walls.   
  
“Fuck. This is what I’m talking about. Full to the end, stretched every inch…” Shiro leans up, taking Ulaz’s ear between his teeth. “You’re just what I need.” With that he loosens the grip his thighs have around Ulaz, ass pulling back towards the floor and drawing Ulaz’s cocks out of himself until only the first inches remain. As soon as he’s there, hips back against the carpet he’s pulling himself back up, fucking himself back onto Ulaz. It’s slow, sensual. He can feel every last bump and turn inside Shiro, every tender spot that makes the human flutter around him on the way down and every muscle latching onto him on the way back out. He could spend hours like this, Shiro tirelessly massaging his dicks as the human looks him in the eye, determination, attraction, pleasure deep in their skies.   
  
But that won’t do forever. Ulaz is itching to move, to thrust into Shiro with wild abandon, setting the pace and stealing control from the human so insistent on being his mate. With a growl he pulls Shiro off him, shafts exiting him with a soft pop and spray of fluids leaving him with a startled cry. Shiro’s glaring at him now, there’s no doubt in that, but Ulaz can’t focus on his face right now. It’s Shiro’s hole that has his attention.   
  
Open and impatient the human’s entrance waits, shining like a soft pink oyster around its pearl. He can see how his little member trembles at attention, dribbling down itself. Shiro’s rim almost opens with anticipation with each exhale he takes, revealing a peek at the warm velvet inside, stretched and begging to be filled yet again. There’s a whimper from Shiro as he traces a fingertip down his cock, circling around the entrance as it opens, ready and crying for his attentions, and Ulaz lines himself back up. He presses a hand to Shiro’s belly, holding the Omega there, unable to push back down against him, feeling the flat warm expanse of his stomach for perhaps the last time.   
  
When he finally sinks back inside, it’s on his own terms. Shiro squeaks in surprise at the sudden fill inside himself, butting against his back wall as Ulaz slams his hips against the human’s. The pace he sets is a brutal, hard fucking, driving for his own pleasure as much as Shiro’s. The slow fucking earlier hadn’t been for nothing. Enough trial and noted error has him grinding down into Shiro’s weak places, thrusting tips and guiding hips on his passage in and out for maximum sensation. Every time he strikes a sweet spot he’s rewarded with the euphoric sensation of Shiro tightening around him, hugging him inside with every inch of his inner walls. Gone are the cheeky taunts and daring looks, Shiro’s mouth hangs open, eyes fluttering half-closed as he gives in to the pleasure, a dazed smile on his face every time Ulaz fucks him perfectly.   
  
He can feel himself nearing completion, his left member flaring in anticipation for what’s to come. Shiro lets out a keening noise as Ulaz pulls back, letting him feel the extra stretch at his rim. The human’s a babbling mess now, strings of half coherent words falling from his lips as his hands scrabble for purchase around Ulaz’s neck.   
  
“Alpha… _Alpha please_ … oh god Alpha it feels so good! Fill me…. _knot me_! Oh god Alpha I need your cum… _please!_ ”  
  
Ulaz is more than happy to oblige. He can feel the swell at his base, the catching at Shiro’s entrance as he grows nearer and nearer. At the feeling of the new tightness at his rim Shiro moans, legs coming up once more to try and wind their way around Ulaz. This time he lets him, increasing his pace as he feels the sphere slowly exit his body and fully enter the shaft. With one final thrust it squeezes its way inside and then everything stops.   
  
Shiro’s legs crush him in their embrace, locking them so tightly together he feels he might break as the human comes, a warm splash striking Ulaz’s chest as his head tilts back in ecstasy. The fluttering of Shiro’s insides changes from erratic to regular, all but milking his cocks of their prize, drawing the lump higher and higher into himself until it’s butting against his back wall, ready to be taken in by its new parent. There’s a second he worries it won’t work, that Shiro’s body will reject his young, but then Shiro grinds down further, pressing the head of the egg against his back wall and it slips inside, settling deep in his mate.   
  
Despite the orgasm rippling through Shiro’s body Shiro is clawing at him, attempting to keep fucking himself on Ulaz as the merman strokes his hair through a deep kiss. He wants to remember everything about this moment, Shiro’s face, Shiro’s taste, the sensation of his body wrapped around him. When their lips part he’s surprised to hear a whine of desperation, rather than a noise of completion.   
  
“Alpha… Ulaz… where’s your knot? I want… more knot… you can’t be done breeding me yet, you can’t.” There’s a sudden tightness clamping down on his members as Shiro tries to milk him for more.   
  
“I’ve done it Shiro, it’s done,” he whispers.  
  
The human shakes his head. “No… you’ve got two cocks. Two knots. I want to come in me, come so deep, breed me up so much…” He takes Ulaz’s hand and rests it against his stomach, right above where his first egg sits. “I want to be able to feel it right here.” He grinds back against Ulaz’s members, and he’s embarrassed to admit he feels a stirring in the other as well.   
  
Ulaz lets his lips trace over Shiro’s face, down his lips, along his jaw line, until they press against the shell of his ear. “As you wish. If you want me to breed you, breed you I shall.”  
  
When he takes Shiro’s legs in his hands there’s no protest, only the slow covering of the human’s own mouth with his hands as he watches Ulaz’s twin shafts slide inside him yet again. It’s difficult to give him more of a view than just the bases of his members disappear inside, but the noises coming from Shiro’s lips make it more that worthwhile. There’s a high pitched whine each time he slides inside, Shiro’s walls tighter than ever as he sinks in, and then a rattling breath as he pulls out, exposing inch after inch of thick, virile cocks.   
  
He can already feel another egg making its way out of him, nudging up into the base of his other cock and beginning its swell. He watches as Shiro’s eyes fly wide at the sight of it, a desperate whine escaping him as it feels it enter and leave him again again. Ulaz has chosen the same slow pace as earlier for Shiro to watch at, letting him rut against those over sensitized walls to the deepest depths, letting Shiro feel every inch of his growing cock. As soon as it’s fully housed inside the shaft he sinks inside and stills, his other member letting out a weak splash of fluids.   
  
“It you want it,” he purrs, “you have to take it from me.”  
  
Shiro’s mouth collides with his own as the Omega wraps his arms around him, mewling and moaning against his tongue as his insides work to milk it inside himself. He can feel it move micron by micron with each pulse of Shiro’s insides, the human grinding down as deep as he could go on Ulaz’s cocks trying to work it inside. A jolt rushes through Shiro’s body and into Ulaz’s as the human comes a second time, the egg jumping higher in his passage, sitting at the tip waiting to settle itself inside along with it’s brother. He can feel Shiro relaxing, breathing slowing, eyelids fluttering closed and Ulaz works to finish the task for him, thrusting slow and deep inside of him until the egg springs free of himself and into Shiro. The human gives him a satisfied grin, and with one last squeeze of all his limbs, falls asleep beneath Ulaz.   
  
The merman takes his time, gently raising a hand to press against Shiro’s abdomen. They’re small, not noticeable at first glance, but under the pressure of his palm he can feel his two eggs inside him, safe and warm. With a look at the closed door, some several intimidating feet away on his hands and tail, and one more back at Shiro he makes his choice, burying his face in the crook of Shiro’s next and falling to sleep along with his mate.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets to get back on this train after finishing all their other writing obligations and is itching to hop back on the rekshiro2k18 train again? (yes that's right it's this hornball)
> 
> short bridging chapter before I get into the really self-gratuitous stuff, with luck I'll have the next chapter half knocked-out by dinner.

Shiro wakes to streaks of sunlight hitting his face. He's warm and weighed down, deliciously relaxed, the thought of getting out of bed still an hour away at least. He tries to roll over and is stopped by something, firm and yielding, butting into his neck.  
  
He blinks. The weight on him isn’t layers of blankets and pillows, but someone else. There’s a pale shoulder draped around him, another face tucked into the small of his neck, the weight of their hips settled between his thighs.  
  
Right. He’d been in heat. He’d fucked Ulaz last night.  
  
A merman.  
  
Shiro is careful not to jostle the other too much as he props himself up on his elbows to take stock of his partner. His body is various shades of grey-blue striped with cream white. He can’t see much of anything of his face or chest right now, but Shiro admires how the lines highlight the cords of muscle that run through the merman’s back and the curve of his hips into his tail. It’s… well Ulaz had said he was a shark, it was sharklike. One sharp fin jutting out of what would be his ass (he notices he still has a leg hooked around it), a smaller one where his calves would be, and finally the narrow V at the end of it. He runs his hand absently over Ulaz’s skin. It’s rough, but not unpleasantly so, friction in a good way. Small blessings. If Ulaz had had real shark skin his thighs would have been red with something worse than rug burn.  
  
There’s a stirring on top of him and Shiro is acutely aware of the fact that Ulaz is _still inside him_ , his cock - no, _cocks_ \- dragging up and down Shiro’s walls. Its enough for him to groan and rut into the feeling of it.  
  
Fingers run over his cheek as Ulaz chuckles at him. “You’re far more enthusiastic than I would have thought.” As he sits up Shiro notices the gills in his neck, squeezing shut as he he admires his handiwork of bites and marks all over Shiro’s chest and shoulders. It’s a miracle he didn’t hit one of his mating glands.  
  
“Your gills…” Shiro breathes. “Are you okay? I mean… being out of the water for so long?” He’s not used to considering that type of thing for his one night stands. Usually it’s quick thank yous, the offer of coffee, and that’s it.  
  
Ulaz shrugs. “It is… alright. Your breath has some moisture in it, which made it easier. Your insides… they also remained quite wet throughout the night. I believe it kept me from drying out too much.” His cheeks flush at that and Ulaz pulls out of him at long last. There’s a small surge of slick and what he can only assume is semen as well, dripping down into the damp spot on his carpet.  
  
He’s going to have to figure out how to dry clean it.  
  
And then how to never see the dry cleaner again.  
  
“D-do you want some water then?” he asks, “or maybe to get back in the ocean?” His cunt gives a protest as he sits up, painfully conscious of the fact that he’s empty now, lacking those cocks that are going towards months of spank bank material. Maybe there’s a dildo somewhere out there like them, if Ulaz can’t be talked into fucking him again in the future. He has every last intention that this isn’t the last time he gets to feel them inside himself.  
  
“Both, if possible. But I’m not so sure it’s wise for me to leave now. The chances of being spotted are far too great now that the sun’s up.” Ulaz looks worriedly at the wall of windows that make up Shiro’s living room, giving a panoramic view of where the bay spills into the sea. A boat putters past and the merman ducks against Shiro’s chest.  
  
“It’s okay,” Shiro says with a reassuring smile. “The windows are all tinted. Someone has to be trying to look pretty hard to see anything in here. And as for the ocean… I’ve got that covered too.” He looks over Ulaz, now easy over seven feet with the added length of his tail. “Do you think you can move?”  
  
“With some difficultly, but yes.”  
  
Shiro yanks on a hoodie over his debauched form and begins to lead the way to the kitchen, but stops. Ulaz is crawling strangely, dragging his tail on one hip so that his entire body is twisted. It takes Shiro a moment to realize he’s doing it so that he doesn’t drag his members along the ground.  
  
“D-do you want some help?” He rushes behind Ulaz to grab the meat of his tail right where it intersects with his caudal fins. It takes some straining, and bracing of the thing against his hip, but he manages to lift it high enough to keep it from dragging on the floor. Together they manage to wheelbarrow Ulaz around his coffee table and couch, around the corner and past his table to the sliding door to the deck. He has to fiddle with the lock, Ulaz halfway to a handstand as he juggles the mass of muscle and the little fob, but he manages. As soon as the door is open, Ulaz slides from his grip, dragging himself the final few feet over the the little wooden platform and into the opening below.  
  
When Hunk and Lance had designed the place for him, they’d been sure to listen to his request for gardening space. They’re more than delivered. Hidden away in the middle of the house they’d managed to create an atrium, planters and pots built into the frame itself. The wall facing back to the town side of the harbour was an enormous trellis, ivy and clematises providing privacy while still letting little cracks of light peek through. They’d even included the small dock of a porch, open to the ocean below where Shiro could take a private dip or try his hand at raising seaweed or muscles (the plan _had been_ for Shiro to be able to farm enough shellfish to sustain Lance’s addiction to muscles, but somewhere along the line he’d gotten tired of barnacles and the infestation of starfish that invaded his space and he’d given up on that whole idea).  
  
Right now he could have kissed them for how perfect it was. Ulaz was letting out groans of pleasure as he rolled around in the waves, slapping the cool water into his face and gills as he finally wet himself after what must have been ages for him. Certain that the merman was comfortable he ducks back into the kitchen and threw a pot of coffee on and grabs a water bottle from the fridge.  
  
He eyes the bottle of pills of his counter. Right. Even if he’s feeling fine right now he’ll have to take his suppressants or risk winding back up at square one. Which wouldn’t be bad, he muses. He’d be more than happy to have another roll in the hay, but he does have deadlines this week, and staying heat addled won’t do. He swallows down the little white pills with a swig of coffee and returns to the garden with Ulaz.  
  
“Feeling better?” he asks, and the merman swims over to join him on the edge of the deck.  
  
“Much,” he smiles, and Shiro is reminded with a jolt of a cat sunning itself on his lap. “Drying out it tolerable, but unpleasant nonetheless.” He takes the proffered water bottle and after a few careful moments of study takes a sip. It’s immediately followed by several more.  
  
“I’m glad.” Shiro’s at a bit of a loss for words. What are you supposed to talk about with a merman, let alone one you dragged home and fucked in a heat-clouded whim? “It’s the least I can do.”  
  
“It’s very appreciated. As for your accommodation, it’s quite… unique as well. I didn’t think humans enjoyed living so close to the sea.”  
  
“Some don’t, but I’m pretty sure it’s just because it’s not the norm.” He shrugs. “The pool opens up into the rest of the bay too, so I’m pretty sure you can swim out unnoticed when you’re ready.”  
  
Ulaz’s head disappears below the surface for a second, popping back a second later and grabbing his water for another swig. “Handy…” he says between gulps. The finished bottle is slammed back down on the wood and he swims closer, until he’s nearly bumping into Shiro’s legs dangling in the water.  
  
“About last night…”  
  
Shiro’s face goes red. The exact words from back then escape him, but he’s painfully aware of how wet and pleading he’d been. “Uh…” he stammers. Ulaz seems not to notice.  
  
“I was pleasantly surprised. I didn’t think a human would be so willing to copulate with me, let alone in my true form.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” he forces a laugh, blush creeping into his neck and he has to take several gulps of coffee to try and hide his face. “I… I get a little crazy during heats.”  
  
Ulaz’s ears had taken on a pink tint of their own. “You were very insistent that I breed you.”  
  
“I… right. It’s kind of a kink of mine.” At Ulaz’s blank look he wills himself to explain. “A kink… something that turns you on a lot… kind of a fantasy. It’s sort of always been one of mine, but during heats it gets me off even more, the idea of someone fucking me so hard and deep I’m stuffed with their cum and babies.” Ulaz’s jaw drops and Shiro has to squeeze his eyes shut. “So… so that’s why I was begging for you to fuck me like that. I know it’s not everyone’s thing, some Alphas love it and others get creeped out thinking I might be using them to knock me up. I’m not though… I’m on birth control, even if I don’t take full suppressants all the time.”  
  
There’s a silence between them, only the lapping of waves against the bulkhead breaking the stillness. Shiro doesn’t want to risk looking at Ulaz in case the merman is looking at him in disgust. Something brushes against his thigh and he’s forced to open them and see Ulaz’s brown wrinkled in confusion.  
  
“Birth control…” the merman frowns, “what is that?”  
  
“Oh…” he didn’t think that this would be what Ulaz would focus on. “I guess you don’t have that in the ocean, do you?”  
  
Ulaz shook his head.  
  
“Okay, uhm, it basically means I don’t release any eggs. So I can’t get pregnant, no matter how much I sleep with someone.” He gives Ulaz’s hand a little pat where it still sits on his leg. “So you don’t have to worry about knocking me up last night.”  
  
The merman’s brow is still knit firm, looking at Shiro as if he’d spoken to him in Japanese (although, _really_ , how _did_ Ulaz know English?) or some other foreign language. “What’s with that face?” He laughs, trying to get the other to relax. “Did I not explain enough? What didn’t make sense?”  
  
“What about my eggs?”  
  
“Your eggs?”  
  
“The ones I laid inside you last night. Will those not catch?”  
  
Shiro sputters on his next sip of coffee. “ _WHAT?!”_ He’s immediately dropped all pleasantries of a relaxing morning, mug spinning over the floorboards and spilling coffee in its wake as he runs his hands over his body. Something hard, harder than he expects presses back against his palm right beneath his navel.  
  
_“Oh my god…”_   he croaks.  
  
“Y-you’re not happy…” Ulaz whispers, fingers meeting with Shiro’s where they lay cupping the small bundle deep inside him. “I thought… since you asked for it… you wanted me to breed you…”  
  
“B-but I thought… you have dicks!” Shiro yelped with more force than he’d meant. “Y-you’re just supposed to have the semen, not eggs! That’s… that’s my job…”  
  
It’s Ulaz’s turn to look at him in alarm. “You mean human carriers do not fertilize their mate’s eggs inside themselves?”  
  
_“What makes you think that?”_  
  
“It’s how it’s done in the ocean,” Ulaz sniffs, Shiro’s panic clearly rubbing off on him. “The ones who don’t carry the children have the task of creating the more biologically taxing gametes. That's how it’s done! The carriers can put much less energy into producing their seed and more in the raising of their brood.”  
  
“That…” Shiro bites his lip. That actually made a lot of sense. Why _did_ Omegas get the bum’s rush of biology? Cramping, painful presentation, childbirth, heats…. well, heats weren’t that bad. “It’s still weird…” he finished lamely.  
  
“You seem like the weird species to me. To each their own though.” His hand kneads Shiro’s stomach, massaging his muscles and the eggs inside him. “So you didn’t want this…” he looks drained. “I should have expected it… or communicated better with you. I didn’t anticipate you wanted everything that came with breeding besides a child.”  
  
“Are they…” Shiro chokes.  
  
Ulaz shakes his head, hand still pressed to Shiro’s abdomen, petting it sadly. “It is very hard for my kind to self fertilize our own eggs. If you do not release your own seed there is no chance that they have caught.”  
  
Shiro’s breathing slows a bit at that. So he isn’t knocked up with Ulaz’s kids right now, at least not yet. “Okay… that’s good news. But they’re in me now, will they come out?”  
  
Ulaz’s hand closes into a fist, pulling away slowly from Shiro’s belly. “Likely not, unless you are able to eject them yourself. They’ll just remain inside you, until they’re either fertilized and come to term or you find some way to remove them.” He’s pulling away from Shiro now, shuffling along the deck until their bodies can no longer feel the warmth of each others. “That is what you want, isn’t it?”  
  
Shiro presses his lips together. He’s pretty damn sure he doesn’t want to go to a doctor to deal with this and have to explain how he got eggs that deep inside him, let alone what type of eggs they are. He doubts they’ll be happy with an explanation of some sex toy he bought online either. He’s not about to rat Ulaz’s kind out to science like that. _Especially like that._ At the same time, carrying them around inside himself for the rest of his life, or having some other Alpha knot him on his next heat and have them catch… he’s not fond of the idea of Ulaz and a stranger having kids inside him, especially the stranger part.  
  
“I think,” he sighs, “but I don’t know how to do it without risking someone finding out about you. Humans aren’t exactly going to be unfazed about pulling a bunch of eggs out of me.”  
  
“There are only two, but I understand.” Ulaz drums a finger against his lips. “I’m aware of a few cephalopods who may be willing to help.” At Shiro’s look of confusion he elaborates. “A squid and an octopi. They should be able to reach inside with their arms and remove them.”  
  
Shiro may be Japanese, but the idea of a tentacle getting that intimate with him isn’t exactly a fantasy of his he’s looking to make a reality any time soon. “I’ll think about it.”  
  
Ulaz nods mutely. He still looks very much like a kicked puppy. Shiro can’t help but ask.  
  
“It’s my fault just as much as yours this happened.” He tries to reach out a pat the merman’s hand. “You don’t need to beat yourself up about it. I didn’t exactly think much about the consequences other than the fact you were huge and had two cocks to match.”  
  
“I know,” Ulaz says.  
  
“Is there another reason you look like that then?”  
  
Ulaz blinked at him, a bit of colour creeping into his pale face as his ears drooped. “I should have listened to my luck. It was silly of me to have thought I may have found a mate.”  
  
“A mate?” He could feel his heartbeat speed for a second. “T-that’s a thing in the ocean too?”  
  
Ulaz nods. “I’ve been rather… unfortunate the past two years. This season is my last to find someone before I'm forced to abandon some of my eggs. I don’t intend for you to fill that though,” he stammers quickly. “It is my own problem.”  
  
“So…” Shiro breathes. “Humour me. What would happen if I said yes?”  
  
Ulaz looked at him dubiously. “You’re already resolute that you do not want to carry them. Why do you care?”  
  
“I just want to know what would have happened.”  
  
The merman mulls over his words for a second. “Very well. I’d likely have to attempt to seed you multiple times. It’s incredibly difficult to fertilize one’s own eggs, especially with how weak my secondary gametes are. It would take days, possibly weeks of attempts, if it even happened at all. You would have to carry them until spring, until they were ready to be born and can survive on their own. Then they would part with you.”  
  
Shiro hums and Ulaz trails off, looking at his hands on the wet floorboards. The Omega hikes his legs out of the water, hugging them to his chest, rocking back and forth as he stares down at his middle, still flat as always, but with two stowaways hidden inside himself.  
  
“I should probably leave,” Ulaz says at last. “I’ll let you make your choice. If you wish for them to be removed I’ll return in a day to make arrangements.”  
  
“Ah… okay…” Shiro startles and sits back up. “I guess this is goodbye then?” The merman nods. He’s not sure what to do. Leaving it at this just seems… wrong. On some instinct, Shiro doesn’t know which, he’s bending over, face hovering over Ulaz’s as they stare deep into each other’s eyes.  
  
Shiro leans forward and closes the gap, planting a soft kiss on the merman’s brow. “Thanks…” he mumbles, “for everything, even if this morning wasn’t as fun.”  
“Of course,” Ulaz says, and bobs up just high enough for their lips to brush in parting. “I’ll be back by tomorrow for your decision.”  
  
And with that he’s gone, leaving Shiro to pick up the mess of his coffee cup and step back inside. The second the door is closed he’s sliding down the wall, fingers rushing between his legs.  
  
He’s dripping slick, _been_ dripping slick ever since the merman described just how much he’d have to fuck him to breed him up. _Days… Weeks_ , he moans, rubbing against his frustratingly empty hole. Even on suppressants he can’t fight this feeling. The idea of Ulaz bending him over every surface in his house, fucking him for hours on end has his toes curling with the ghost of the sensation. He’d be dripping cum constantly, Ulaz’s personal bitch to use again and again as he tried to get Shiro to catch. He thrusts three fingers inside his channel.  
  
_FUCK._ Ulaz’s cocks had been so much bigger. He could only imagine how big each load would be, and with every orgasm came the risk of one of those eggs catching. The actual weight of that hanging over him, the danger, has him bucking harder into his hand, now four fingers deep. With a cry he comes, slick overflowing down his hand and his small cock staining his sweater. He pulls them out and stares at how they glisten in the morning light.  
  
Six months didn’t seem like such a bad price for weeks of that level of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm also indulgent AF when it comes to the whole idea of Shiro owning a floating house and the millennial dream of actual home ownership, I've been sketching Shiro's home while watching B99 reruns in my evenings  
> https://twitter.com/teiandcake/status/966494903529299968
> 
> I've got more mer doodles somewhere too but they're probably burried behind a bunch of gifs and holiday bs I'll make a a moment at some point just gimme time


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since they parted ways the day before it’s been on his mind. The idea of carrying Ulaz’s children. There’s a part of himself - the rational part, probably - reminding him he’s still young. He has _time_ , he has a career, one he’s just starting to get ahead in. It reminds him that he’d be unable to keep them, that they won’t really be his if they’re all from Ulaz’s sperm and eggs. That he’ll have to hide it from his friends and family as soon as he starts to show.   
  
And then there’s the other part of him.   
  
The part reminding his rational brain that yes, _we have a career and the babies will be sharks_ , but is that so bad? He already worked from home most of the time anyway, and could start Skyping into meetings instead of taking the bus in. He lived alone, in a house that was _literally_ perfect to hide a merman lover and their eventual kids, let alone the fact that he could probably come up with some story to fool his friends, it really only was Hunk and Lance he had to worry about after all. And to top it all off, Ulaz made it sound like raising them would be a short affair. It might only be a few weeks he’d have to keep them secret at home before they could leave and fend for themselves.   
  
_You’re just horny_ , his logical brain thought as Shiro’d wrestled through his fifth attempt at focusing on work that afternoon.  
  
 _Ulaz was the best sex we had in months and he’s offering to fuck us for weeks. He’s a nice enough seeming guy. We’d be helping him out. He seemed really down about missing out on the chance for kids._  
  
 _Maybe, but what’s to say he doesn’t say that to every Omega he finds?_  
  
 _He didn’t know we make eggs. Or have heats. It’s pretty obvious he’s clueless. Also he has two dicks. Two._ Shiro crosses his legs at the thought. Suppressants or not, it still gets him hot and bothered.  
  
 _There’s still no reason for us to do this outside of wanting to fuck him into the sunset. You need to focus on this report. It’s due today after all._  
  
Shiro groans and hits his head against the keyboard. He’d written 3 lines in the past 10 minutes and all this waffling over letting Ulaz knock him up wasn’t making it any faster. He stares out the window into the bay, watching the waves ripple in from the straight and batter against the boats making their way back into from sea. A hand slips under his shirt and feels the spot below his navel, where the eggs lie. He’s been doing this more and more as the day’s worn on, trying to feel them inside him, get a sense of how big they are, how they feel inside him. They may as well just be another part of him, another deep muscle, for how they settle inside him like they’d always been there.   
  
_Sharks are endangered. Mersharks probably even more. If I do this I’m helping make sure Ulaz doesn’t go extinct._  
  
 _You’re also making sure that you’ll never be satisfied with a normal dick again._  
  
 _Species conservation,_ he hisses again, and sits back up. If he’s about to take multiple days off work for this, he might as well get as much done today as he possibly can.

* * *

True to his word, Ulaz is back the following morning, but - Shiro suspects - not for the first time. He’d come downstairs yesterday afternoon after getting a batch of deadlines done to find a salmon sitting on his porch, carefully lain on on a spare planter bottom. Probably Ulaz’s way of making amends, and a welcome one at that. Shiro still had leftovers and the other half of it still in the freezer, and part of him was interested to see Ulaz’s reaction to cooked seafood. Hopefully favourable, but if not Shiro wasn’t against trying his hand at butchering some sashimi.  
  
He’s at the table when Ulaz appears, halfway through his toast and eggs and just draining the first of his many usual cups of coffee for the day. As soon as he sees that pale face peeking over the edge of the deck he’s rushing from his chair, almost tripping over the lip of the sliding door as he rushes out to meet him. Only when he’s standing on the deck, bathrobe hanging halfway off his shoulder does he realize how desperate he looks, and his face reddens. He fixes the sleeve and settles down in front of Ulaz. They both look at each other, awkwardly.   
  
“So,” Shiro tries, “thanks for the fish.” _God how stupid are you_ , _‘thanks for the fish’, wow Shiro._  
  
“It was the least I could do,” replies Ulaz, and the two of them drop back off into silence. After a second Ulaz looks back at him. “I asked by the way. About assistance with removing the eggs.”  
  
“Oh?” Shiro’s throat clenches. Right. There was still the alternative. “What did they say?”  
  
“He’s confused, but is willing to cooperate.” Ulaz’s nose wrinkles and ears flatten. “He wanted to know why I was giving you so much freedom to choose, even when it was you who initiated the breeding.”  
  
“That… I guess… it’s weird to merpeople, isn’t it?” He bit his lip. Maybe he was jumping to too many assumptions here. Maybe Ulaz literally only wanted kids and the act of getting that to happen was as exciting as filing taxes. “Don’t you ever have sex for pleasure? Like… for non-reproductive reasons?”  
  
“Rarely,” Ulaz says, and Shiro swears he detects a tone of exasperation there, whether at him or that fact. “Unless a pair decide to be coupled together, it’s strictly saved for continuing lineages. It’s simply how we are.”  
  
“Wow…” Shiro settles back and gazes up at the morning sunbeams peaking through the ivy. “But it is still a thing, right?” he asks after a second. “Taking mates and stuff?”  
  
 _You’re being an idiot Shiro…_ he told himself. Merfolk were different, and yet… the idea of being a couple, being faithful to each other… they recognized it. There was a chance - a small one - that Ulaz wasn’t just looking for occasional one night stands to fulfill his needs. A chance that, _oh god he really was thinking like a hormonal Omega_ , that Ulaz might be interested in something more long term. That the part of him that wanted its own someone could have that.   
  
And then there was the part of him desperately trying to keep from leaking slick at the idea of Ulaz becoming more than just the occasional fuck buddy.  
  
“It depends on the background species of the individual, as well as those and the preferences of their mate. Oftentimes it doesn’t line up. Some simply want to increase the number of their children, others only want a select few who meet their standards to breed with.” Ulaz shrugs. “It is what it is.”  
  
Shiro nods slowly. There were definitely humans like that, some Alphas and even Betas who liked the idea of doing nothing more than taking Betas and Omegas in heat and filling them with child, some of the backwards thinking from olden days, where certain genders were simply reserved as a warm hole and womb to fill. Similarly, there were beautiful Omegas who’d use their allure to bleed suitors dry of every drop of cash they had before tossing them to the curb.   
  
Then there were the couples where you didn't know why they weren’t married yet, Hunk and Lance for instance. He’d been teasing Hunk for months whenever the other would come over to teach him how to cook that Lance hadn’t locked him down yet, but he’d simply laugh and tell him they were happy enough where they were. He was more than content with the mosaic of hickeys Lance left on his neck every week, a sign of their faithfulness without the full implications of a mating bond.   
  
Ever since he’d met the two of them, he knew he wanted something like they had.   
  
As for Ulaz, he had no idea.  
  
“So, for you, do you have a pref-”  
  
“I take that you still wish to proceed with the removal?”  
  
Shiro’s jaw locks shut as he looks back at Ulaz. His chin is propped on the dock, arms dangling loosely at his sides with all the enthusiasm of a high school senior in an 8am class. One who’s accepted there’s a pop quiz today, and no, they didn’t study, but they’ll take the C- that comes with it.  
  
“I…” he stammers.   
  
“It may take a day or two to bring Kolivan here, he has his own mate he guards, but I will be sure to bring him as soon as possible.”  
  
Shiro’s at a loss. As much as Ulaz seems intent on taking his interests to heart he’s doing an awful lot of jumping to assumptions, as if he’s simply given up on the whole matter, as if Shiro’s just a lost cause. “Ulaz,” he tries, cutting off the merman from further explaining the procedure. “I… you said… Kolitron has a mate. Like a forever mate mate?”  
  
The merman stalls, brow wrinkled. “I’m not certain. He’s certainly very protective, but it may also be due to the species of his mate.”  
  
“I see,” he sighs. Not what he was hoping for, he wanted an easy segue-way instead of straight up begging Ulaz to fuck him into a new stage of adulthood. “Do you think… he wants to?”  
  
“Surely. His partner is extremely valuable as a reproductive mate, he would be foolish to allow someone else to take them from him.” Ulaz’s mouth twisted in thought. “Is there a reason you are so interested in this?”  
  
“I was just wondering…” he bit his lip, fighting against that voice in his head calling him an idiot, that he was setting himself up for disappointment. “…if it’s something merpeople want to have. If you want it someday.”  
  
Ulaz studies him for a long moment, and it lets him take in the subtle golden shift of the merman’s eyes. When he speaks, it’s quiet, barely audible above the waves lapping against the bulkhead. “I had hoped for it when I was younger. Now I am older, more realistic. I know that coupling is an exception, not the rule. I accept this truth.”  
  
“But,” Shiro says, rocking in place from the butterflies in his stomach, “if you found someone, you wouldn’t just use them and move on when something better came along, would you?”  
  
“No…” the merman studies him curiously. “Having a lifelong mate is something to be treasured, not thrown away. Some do not see it that way and wish to spread their brood as far as they can, but to have someone there, season after season, dedicated to you is something I would never willingly destroy.”  
  
“Wow…” Shiro croaks. _Fuck._ Awkward, yeah he’d gotten that from Ulaz before, and polite, but not this. This was… it was Omega kryptonite, a hot, towering mate resolute on dedicating themselves to one partner and one partner alone. He could feel the depths of his thighs flush, even as he licked his lips and gripped the deck for grounding.”So… if I said I wanted to… and I’d do it… you wouldn’t go anywhere else?”  
  
Ulaz stills. “Shiro. What exactly are you saying?”  
  
His face is no doubt flushed right now, just as hot as his belly feels with his suppressants now tucked far away in the back of the junk drawer. This was always easier when tipsy, either alcohol or heat drunk. Doing it sober though…  
  
“I’m… I’m saying I’ll do it. I want you to breed me… until I catch, and probably then some too. Maybe longer, if you want to. But… but only if you promise this isn’t just some thing you say to all Omegas you meet. And that you’ll stay with me until it’s done.”  
  
“Shiro… you are not making much sense.” Ulaz has sat up somewhat, ears cocked in confusion as he looks at Shiro with a mix of worry and something else.   
  
“I…” he looks for words Ulaz will understand, ones that won’t make him sound desperate beyond belief. “What I’m saying is… if you’d be interested, we try being mates.” He feels a drip of his arousal slide down the cleft between his legs. “Including everything that comes with that title.”  
  
“Mates…” Ulaz’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates. “Are you certain?”  
  
“I’ve thought about it… a lot. And yes, I’m pretty darn sure… unless there’s something about pregnancy you’re not telling me about.” A bolt of ice stabs through his gut. “Oh god, wait. Are they going to eat their way out of me?”  
  
“No, no no!” Ulaz drags himself up onto the dock to take Shiro’s hands away from where they claw at his stomach and pulls him into his arms. “Nothing of the sort. They will be nourished by your body until it is time to be born. Until then they should be quite docile, and forever recognize their dam.” He squeezes Shiro’s fingers, so tiny in his own. “I promise, no harm will come from this.” His eyes are shining with the sign of oncoming tears as he rests a hand on Shiro’s stomach. “I would not wish any ill on the mother of my first children.”  
  
Shiro blushes. It’s an entirely different warmth than the one he’s used to at the thought of an Alpha saying that to him. One that makes his heart quicken even as he slides a hand up to thumb along Ulaz’s jaw. “I’m not saying that it’d be forever… if you want to find someone else after this, I won’t be mad. But at the same time, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been able to focus on anything other than the thought of you taking me again and again and again.”  
  
There’s a rumble, almost like a purr from Ulaz. “I suppose you want me to stuff you full of seed and babies, isn’t that right?”  
  
He squeaks, fresh heat shooting through him, and Ulaz laughs.   
  
“This… kink of yours, it’s very appealing,” the merman says as he slips a finger into Shiro’s waistband. “A fresh breath compared to many of my kind. I can hardly say no to someone so willing, let alone someone so infatuated with my… anatomy.” Shiro can feel something rut up against his knee and lets out a shaky breath of his own.   
  
“You’re just teasing now…”  
  
“Maybe, but you are courting something far beyond your experience. You have no idea what’s in store for you, how many attempts will be required, how long you will need to remain tied to me for breeding.” He raises an eyebrow, hand now massaging Shiro’s stomach. “How do I know you are prepared for it?”  
  
“You fucking…” Shiro growls, and tugs Ulaz down onto him, the pair chest to chest and the merman’s tail pressed against his steadily warming groin.   
  
“I’m genuinely concerned,” Ulaz says with a face that’s half serious. “I do not know what the limits of your body are.”  
  
Shiro’s already working to slide his boxers down with one hand, the other locking into the merman’s hair to pull them face to face. “I’ve taken a whole pint of lube in me and the last time I had to spend my heat alone and then some. Trust me,” he smirks, nipping along Ulaz’s collar, “Give me everything you gave from that night and more. I can take it.”  
  
“Very well,” Ulaz smiles, and dives in to kiss him.   
  
The kiss starts chaste, but Shiro’s mind has other ideas. He’s quickly deepening it, diving into the depths of Ulaz’s lips, breaking only for gasps of air before plummeting back into his embrace. Ulaz tastes good, a mix of salt and sweet that has his tongue exploring deeper into the merman’s mouth, tracing along the cut of his teeth, feeling the rough contour of the other’s tongue exploring his own in kind. It has him thinking dully of what the rest of Ulaz tastes like, how the weight of it would feel in his mouth, and he can’t suppress a shudder at the idea. Later, there’s plenty of time for that later, after he’s been bred up. Right now he needs to focus on the itch growing inside him and how Ulaz will scratch it.   
  
He's naked from the waist down now, his shirt already hiked halfway up his middle as Ulaz’s hands snake all over him. His lower half is maddeningly hot, despite the cool form of Ulaz on top of him. He needs him inside, and he needs it now, filling him up and stretching him out, that heavy warmth inside himself he craves.   
  
“Ulaz,” he moans, grinding against the other’s torso. “Ulaz… faster! _I need you_.” He’s effectively pinned like this, at the mercy of the merman’s bodyweight on him, pressing them deliciously close to one another so that Ulaz’s pelvic fins rub against the inside of his thighs.   
  
At his begging Ulaz surfaces from his attentions on Shiro’s neck, lips flushed like his own neck no doubt is as well now too. He leans back down again, mouthing along the other side with quick, sharp nips that has Shiro almost snapping at him to stop until he feels a hand snake around the curve of his thigh and press between his legs.   
  
Two fingers sink into Shiro’s depths and he lets out a frustrated sigh. It’s something, _fuck is it something_ , Ulaz’s hands were huge after all, but not enough. He rocks his hips insistently into Ulaz’s hand, and in a moment the prompting kicks in a Ulaz adds a third.   
  
The combination of them is nearly the size of a normal cock, like some Alpha or Beta Shiro would have brought over had he not met Ulaz. N _ot that that’s likely to be happening again_ , he thinks, toes curling as Ulaz hooks them inside and begins to quicken the pace of his thrusting. Just one of Ulaz’s cocks was as good as that, and then there was a second, right there, hard and ready to go. He’d flirted with the idea before, courting two people at a time and bringing them back to take him both, but it had never worked. They’d always either been too competitive, unwilling at the idea of sharing an Omega with someone else, or the questionable date-rapey type that would tie him up and strap him to a breeding bench for him and all his buddies. In a controlled environment he’d be into that, but with those kinds of guys… just no. But now… Shiro let out a hum as Ulaz spread his fingers and teased his entrance. Now was everything he wanted.  
  
Ulaz retracts his fingers, Shiro’s insides pleasantly loose, and set about lining himself up, looming over Shiro like the great, dominating man that he was. The sight of it is enough to nudge Shiro even closer to his edge, the sight of wide, hulking shoulders and arms that could lift him like he was nothing caging him in. He’s a slick factory now, so unbelievably wet that he can hardly think in full sentences, only the concepts of _want, breed, full_ , racing through his head again and again as he feels Ulaz’s fingers spread him and something new but between his legs, making him all but whine in anticipation. The merman’s lips return to his collarbone, teeth scraping along the contour, and with a sharp bite at his shoulder Ulaz sinks in.   
  
The feeling of cock entering him is something Shiro will never tire of. He knows what people would think, how his parents would look at him - a pair of Betas themselves - if he voiced it aloud, but he relishes it all the same. That first initial stretch as the tip probes its way inside, the first parting of his insides as it settles itself at his opening with the promise of what’s to come. Then there’s the delicious filling as they sink inch by inch into his channel, spreading him further with that warm weight as it presses forward until his entire cunt has been filled like a mug with the richest of drinks. It’s the promise of fullness, more than anything, that has him moaning Ulaz’s name the entire way down his cock, until the merman’s fully seated inside himself.   
  
The other dick sits outside him, ready and dripping, bumping against his own small cock and belly, and Shiro reaches down in wonder to touch it. Last night he had had some idea of how large Ulaz was really was, but only now does he really see just how big he really is. Even with where Ulaz’s hips lie, not quite flush with his own, the second cock nearly reaches his navel, dripping precome onto Shiro’s groin. If he wriggles his hips just so he can feel the one inside him bump against the very end of his passage, right against the entrance to his womb.   
  
“Only one?” he says with a mocking pout, even as he starts to stroke the one outside him.   
  
Ulaz chuckles and nips at Shiro’s ear. “You will see, little greedy one. One is more than enough for now. Besides,” he hikes Shiro’s hips up further until the Omega wraps a leg around him, “I can’t have you so loose that you go leaking out everything I put in you.”  
  
A moan escapes Shiro with the very thought of that promise and is met with Ulaz’s nose rubbing into his cheek, laugher on his breath.   
  
“I thought that would bring a good reaction. You tightened quite a bit down here,” he says with a pat on Shiro’s ass.   
  
“If that’s the case, less talk, more action,” he huffs back, wrapping the other leg around Ulaz’s waist before the other can even think of pulling all the way out on him.   
The merman is more than happy to oblige, swiftly setting a brutal pace that has Shiro hanging on for dear life, trying - for the most part in vain - to meet. Ulaz’s dick has a delicious texture it, sending fresh waves of pleasure up Shiro’s spine every time it drags along his inner walls. Ulaz’s other cock ruts up against Shiro’s own, smearing them both with the combined mix of slick and their precums and pushing him all the more closer to climax, grinding down perfectly right as the merman is balls deep inside. With every other thrust he can feel the tip inside butt against the deepest depths of himself, kissing his cervix right at the very peak of his pleasure.   
  
At this rate he isn’t going to last. He’s too aware of everything, the heat high not high enough to dull his senses and instead heightens everything. Every puff of breath on his cheek, every drop of water and sweat that lands from Ulaz onto himself, every last bump and ridge of the merman’s cock. It’s both too much and not enough, bouncing him back and forth between the two so fast that when his orgasm comes it surprises even him.  
  
Fingers dig into Ulaz’s back, legs lock around the merman as Shiro holds him there, back arched, head thrown back as he cries out and the world goes white for a second. Ulaz fucks him through it, fast and deep, bumping against that spot inside that draws it out so long he’s breathless before he can come back to himself, sucking in great gasps of air between Ulaz’s peppering of kisses. It leaves him hyper sensitized, inner knot working to milk Ulaz’s unformed one, willing his mate closer and closer to his climax until Ulaz’s eyes flash deep gold and he comes with a roar.   
  
Shiro was used to knots, great swollen glans right at the base of a cock, stretching his entrance to it’s limits as they popped and locked themselves into him. Even the last time he’s fucked Ulaz it had felt much the same, that swell at the base a sign of what was to come. This was different. This was a swelling deeper, right at the zenith of Ulaz’s motion, pushing against his persuadable cervix and sliding deeper, locking itself in the entrance of his womb, right as the merman started to come.   
  
Hot seed floods his insides, helped along by Ulaz’s rocking and his own body’s coaxing. He can feel it spread through him, pooling deep in his belly and coating the eggs, their eggs, and still Ulaz is coming, panting into Shiro’s neck, a stream of unintelligible words flowing from him as fast as his semen. Hands are all over Shiro, rubbing his sides, his neck, the small of his back and despite just having come he feels himself slip back towards that edge again.   
  
It’s over almost too fast, the rush of come, and before he knows it Ulaz’s upper knot goes down, sliding free of his cervix and back into his passage. Ulaz continues to breathe heavily into his neck, arms wrapped protectively around his mate. Shiro runs a hand through Ulaz’s strip of hair.  
  
“All done?” he asks with a smile. There’s the wonderful weight of what they’d just done inside him, already making him drowsy and placid.   
  
“This one, yes,” Ulaz says, and without further details pulls off Shiro and grabs his knees. The Omega squeaks as Ulaz manhandles him, slipping out of his hole even as he hikes Shiro’s ankles up over his hips. “Keep it all inside,” the merman orders, pressing Shiro’s knees up beside his ears and gazing down at his prize.   
  
When he sees himself, it’s a jolt to his reality. His belly is rounded, not by much, but certainly enough that he can see just how much Ulaz had emptied into him with his own eyes. His groin glistens with his own slick and come, slowly dripping through his short crop of pubic hair and down towards his belly button. He can just spy his hole from here, a deep, well-fucked rose that gapes lewdly, ready for more, and above it…  
  
“Wait…” he asks, “Are you…?”  
  
Ulaz cocks an eyebrow at him, second dick already lining up at his entrance. “A single breeding will accomplish next to nothing. We will likely require at least a half dozen to have any chance of them catching.”  
  
“So I’m..?” Shiro runs a hand over the swell inside him, hole already twitching at the thought.   
  
“You thirst will be more than quenched,” Ulaz purrs, and sheaths himself to the hilt, cutting off any final words from Shiro along with the rest of his brain.   
  
He’s pulled back into the sheer sensation of Ulaz inside him, on him, filling him with everything he has. The new position makes it easier for him to drive down as deep as he can go, dropping his weight onto Shiro’s thighs and steadily fucking him up the porch until his palms are pressed against the glass doors, bracing himself against the onslaught of sensation Ulaz fills him with. With each thrust he can feel the come inside him slosh, and with it, the eggs as well, bumping and rocking against his walls as Ulaz growls in satisfaction.   
  
_Fuck_ , he’s going to be so full, so packed with everything Ulaz has to give him by the end of his heat, he’ll no doubt look to be showing months before he should be from the sheer volume of it all. He’ll never have to think about another night or heat spent alone, never need to resort to his collection of toys to reach the place where he is now. He’ll have bruises on his calves from this, his neck and shoulders marked for days from Ulaz’s attentions, proof that he belongs to him and no one else, proof that he’d gone and given Shiro the one thing all those other Betas and Alphas never could hope to manage.   
  
Shiro comes again to the feeling of Ulaz’s knot sealing itself inside him, the rush of fresh seed spilling inside him enough to grab Ulaz’s neck and pull them together for one beautiful, delirious kiss as new life continues to fill him. When they part he feels even more boneless than before, eyelids heavy and body unwilling to untangle itself from his mate. _Mate…_ he ponders. Maybe, down the line Ulaz really would take him as his, mark him as his claim to the entire world. He’s rushing, heat feelings mixing in with his normal self, but even so the thought brings a smile to his lips.   
  
This time, unlike the last, Ulaz makes no attempt to pull out. The merman simply settles between Shiro’s thighs, hips pressed flush against Shiro’s own to plug his come inside as he strokes a hand through Shiro’s hair. He watches Shiro come back to himself with the same lazy pleasure as a cat in an afternoon sunbeam.   
  
“How do you feel?” There’s a note of uncertainty there, as if Shiro’s past few orgasms had said nothing about how much he’d just enjoyed the last several moments.  
  
The Omega slides a hand to his belly, feeling the swell that now juts out before his hipbones beyond any buffet he could ever manage. It’s all Ulaz’s in there, filling him and bathing his eggs in a warm bath of life, beyond any he’d hoped to imagine.   
“Great,” he sighs, stroking the bump. “Like I just had one of the best fucks of my life.”  
  
Ulaz’s hand came to rest atop his own, happiness swelling in his voice. “I was uncertain if you could hold this much, and yet you took it all so well.” He kisses Shiro’s nose, pulling back with the hint of a devil-like grin. “It will not be the last if course. I have no plans for you to spill a drop until you catch for certain.”  
  
“Mmmmm, and how do you plan that?”  
  
Ulaz hoists them both to a sitting position, Shiro sinking even further down his cock if that was at all possible and milking an over-sensitized moan from him. Dully, Shiro realizes the merman has shifted into his human form once more, and is making careful steps to stand, still keeping the two of them locked together.   
  
“I’ll simply keep you filled with my members until that time comes,” he says with a pat on Shiro’s ass. Just that simple touch has the dick inside bumping his nerves inside, sending the first few prickles of a building climax up his spine.   
  
He could get used to this. _Oh fuck he could get used to this._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got way more I want to write with these two (like... marathon fucking and all that good shit) but I'm going to leave this as a wrap for now so I can get back to Keith and Kolivan along with some of my other fics without feeling like im leaving this as a dangling thread. 
> 
> Again, if there's anything you think might be neat to try and include in a future installment, feel free to suggest an idea and i'll see if it ends up working its way in (:

**Author's Note:**

> There will defs be a continuation of this at a later point in time but gotta finish the final chapter of my other ongoing fic and also get a pinch hit done for a fic exchange so it's pretty unlikely i'll be able to update this before mid-february
> 
> Also, tried to go for the vague "picture the interpretation of omegaholes you like the most" approach for the sex here cause I know there's a pretty broad range of personal preferences like... is it a cloaca? is it a separate hole? so yeah pick your preferred poison folks no kink shaming here.


End file.
